Talak Drakar
Years of Isolation As many generations of the Hapan people Talak Drakar was Isolated to the Hapes Cluster by the Hapes Consortium that advocated isolation from the rest of the galaxy. Talak Drakar was the son of a Military family where a strict code of honour and pride dominated Talak's entire growth. Drakar spent a lot of time at the Chateaux castle as a youngling where he was trained in the skills of fencing and other noble’s things such as etiquette and Hapan traditional dances etc, he wasn’t at the Chateaux castle during local holidays, those he spent at his family’s chateau on the countryside. The Hapan culture formed Talak Drakar to what he later was to become. Even if Talak has left Hapes Cluster, he is still a convinced monarchist. Drakar Explore Space As his first stop outside the Hapes Cluster he started off on a planet called Douglas VIII where he was to meet a Diplomatic representative for the Mining Faction Knights of the Fountain, that had sent for him to venue with a Diplomat of theirs in Centrality for directions too take Talak Drakar's new post in the Si'klataa Cluster and provide him with safe-passage through yet unexplored territory of space. The diplomat was no one less then lady Dani Duel that had been sent to greet him to his new post, and direct him safely through Eidolan controlled space. Talak Drakar is a package of muscles with a brain. He hunts down Wanted people for the Free Klatoo Forces and other affiliated organizations. A taste of Government Lady Duel invited Talak to Coruscant as she already had Imperial citizenship and wanted back to her old unit. Upon return to Coruscant lady Duel was quickly promoted to Corporal, for Drakar the only option was to join the Academy. As his former experiences on the ground suited him well he graduated from the GE Academy as an Army Private. Year 9 day 149 Private Drakar became Corporal Drakar. The GE Army had a good community as well as the Navy, however Drakar had little to offer the Galactic Empire, as he was clearly over-competent for the service as a mere Corporal within the Empire. Drakar was destine to be something more, but the road to get there in a already well developed body was about to force him to take a different path, and as such he left the GE and world politics behind to seek fortune and glory in a slightly more spiritual way. Drakar The Freelancer Talak Drakar switched from Enlisted Imperial Uniform to a more simple and better-suited robe, as opposed to the continued expansion of settlements that encroach upon the many affected creatures traditional foraging grounds, including the introduction of new Industry. Drakar left the more civilized parts of this galaxy with his few belongings and a handful of credits to settle down on some already owned but not used Temperate breathable or Hot breathable world relatively untouched by its greedy owners that maybe has forgotten about its existence. Until they send building fleets and crews to perform yet another world devastation, Drakar will try to live in symbiosis with his newly found world, and do as little damaged as he possible can to its natural environment to preserve it, hopefully for new generations to come. The meanings are split between the people that once knew Corporal Drakar or Captain Drakar, has he gone complete mad? Or has he just become a crazy hermit that now walks the unscortched world as long no additional city squares is laid there? Drakar has become some form of mystic on his path that looked so bright just a few months ago, several well paid offers has been turned down since he left the GE. His loyal crew seems to followed in Drakar’s footsteps, so this may only be the start on something much, mutch greater, a well trained soldier with all opportunities left the public light of this galaxy, not even his own family know where their son has gone, last known world visited from retrieved Transponder Codes is from his Y-Wing BTL-A4 Longprobe Drakar Express CO registered in System: Dressel Sector: Bothan Space. If you ask pilots at any of the many Taverns around this galaxy, they can probably tell you about seeing vessels owned by Drakar. Probably only someone of his crewmembers using ships owned by Drakar as decoys to hide his real whereabouts, misleading any possible trackers, be mindful, the character is not dumb, a bit reckless from time to time, known to be a restless but top-notch pilot that has surprised many fools at the Sabacc table with his own impudence, often outspoken he is not to be slapped at without sustainable grounds as he is well connected with powerful individuals in this galaxy. Drakar often waves away these rumors as. Ghost stories spread by those with self-inflicted bad karma. '- Writers note -' You may consider some kind of compensation, donation, bribe, or repayment as insurance if you want, for your hasty ill will, if you have had any kind of clash with this character, maybe it just save your karma one day. Drakar has not said anything for or against this proposition that is to be considered my own the editor of this file containing the adventures, happenings and current situation surrounding the character. ''Voice: No shame in making the right choice. Bad Karma: what difference will it make? Voice: Foreplay, cuddling - a MERC craves not these things, but you may survive the day and not worry anymore.'' Doom facts If you aren’t a Wookiee, Don’t even bother with challenging Drakar on arm wrestling, you probably end up with a broken arm if not this Hapan rips it clean off from your shoulder as he got an amazing strength for being of a more “human” species. This has served Drakar well, as he can Arrest almost anything that walks out there with sufficient privs issued that is. Drakar prefer the sword when he fights, as he looks upon it as a more civilized way to fight. Now that does not mean Drakar is a bad marksman, he just prefers the sword before any noisy blaster that also has a recognizable flash when it’s dark. Announcement He offers his services as a mercenary, but not for just anyone. You need a fat credit account and be ready to pay 90% in advance or you can forget about it, as he do not work for commission's or hand-outs. If you hire a M.E.R.C you also have the cash for it, in return YOU get the job done. ((2 years of combine experience guaranteed –)) '- Pending -' oh there you are - well unfortunately my master is not available at the moment, Master Drakar has left all constructive plans to do anything until Inventory 2.0 or Combat has been released. He told me to bring this message to you, "as he will stay in hibernation" until there is real progress to talk about. Master Drakar told me this: Don't center on your anxiety. Keep your concentration on the here and now where it belongs. '-Year 9 Day 164-' Category: Individuals